poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Mission: Impossible World/Taking Kim and Ron Home
This is how Our Heroes came the Mission Impossible and how they take Kim and Ron back home in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions Our Heroes came out off the Portal Batman: What's this place, Tino? Tino: I don't know. Emmet: Are we in CHS, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Don't think so. Then someone appeared. Ethan: Who are you? Tino: We're from... Another Dimension. Ethan Hunt: I got some fellow agents with you, other Worlders. Kim: Hey, guys. Tino: Kim? Ron? What are two doing here? Kim: We went undercover in this place, Tino. Ron: And for that, we're going on vacation! Kim: Ethan, told us that we are going to have a Vacation without Work. Then Ethan got a Phone Call Ethan: Yes? Sir! I'm on vacation with my friends. Ron: Ethan! You promised us! No work! Ethan: Okay. I'm sorry. He end the Phone Call Ron: Good! Tino: So where are we? Kim: You're in a Tropical Island, where everyone will have a Vacation for Summer. Bad Cop: Oh yes. Let's see how it works out. They went off on their Vacation and they're having a great time at the beach Emmet: Awesome. Owen: I like this Vacation. Wyldstyle: Best Vacation ever. Gandalf: That is nice. I wonder if a fellow wizard is here. Doraemon and his friends are playing Volleyball Doraemon: Come on! Dora Kid: I'm open! El-Matadora: Do over! Dora-Rinho: Slamdunk for you! Dora-Nichov fell down the sand to reach the Ball and he spit out the sand Dora-Nichov: Yuck! Wang Dora: Careful. Tino and Carver are surfing Tino: Cowabunga!!! Carver: Wow! The Girls are relaxing the Beach Lisa: Nothing like a good rest and not to worry about Kurumi and the Dazzlings. Sunset Shimmer: I love this holiday. Tish: Summer feels great. Lor: Great Beach. Riruru: I love it. Sophia: Tell me about it. Lulli: Best Holiday. Roboko: Of course. Tohka: I vow, Shido. I will save you from Kurumi. Marge: Homer, you gave me a wonderful Vacation. Reine: Today is great. Yoshino: Time is great for me. Yoshinon: I'm Happy. Mana: Quite beautiful. Sakura: Yeah! Zoey: I wonder what we're gonna do today? Erica: We have no clue. Lilliana: Want some sun screen? Erica: Sure. Robotgirl: I got more Lola: Yeah, before we get sun burn. Runo: The boys are having fun. Alice: I know. Julie: I wonder how Homer, Gus and Big G are doing? Origami: Probably eating. They were eating at the Buffet Homer: This is great! Gus: Yeah. Big G: I love this Vacation! Manager: Get them out of here! They carried away the Buffet Homer: But I thought it's says all you can eat? At the Hotel Godou: I like this hotel. Dan: Big TV. Shun: And they have a Spa. Batman: This look like a nice place to sleep in. Tommy: Let's go play some videogame. Robotboy: Robotboy like this place. Pippo: I wonder what I should do today? Ash: I love it. Brock: You tell me. Pikachu: Pika. Back to Ethan Ethan: Are you sure, we should do this? Tino: Ethan, It's a Vacation, you should have a Day off. Then his phone starts ringing and it's Luther Stickell Ethan: It's Luther Stickwell. Kim: Ethan, what have we told you. Ethan: No work on Vacation. I promise. I'll take picture of me, the Cop and Robot Cat and send a Picture to him. Kim: Okay, just be quick. 1 Hours later Bad Cop, Ethan are playing tennis with Kim And Ron Bad Cop: How long we have to do this? Ethan: After we finished this. Then Ethan heard his Phone ringing Kim: Come on, no phone call! He hit the Ball and it went to the Ocean Kim: '''I'll go get one. She and Kim went to get another ball and Ethan picked up the phone '''Dora Kid: What are you doing? Ethan: '''I have a Call with Luthen, plesde don't tell you're friends. '''Dora Kid: Don't worry, me and Bad Cop will keep a secret to you. Ethan: Thanks. He picked up the phone Ethan: Yes, Luthen? Luthen: '''Ethan, Remember that Picture you send me. Yes, I saw a Man in the Background and I saw him tossing all the Files to the Portal thing and it was Jim. '''Ethan: '''What?! He survived?! That's Impossible! '''Luther: '''I know, it is. I want you to eliminated him. '''Ethan: '''But Luther, I'm on Vacation and I promise Kim and Ron, that I won't work. '''Luther: '''Ethan, are you insane! You have eliminated him right now with your two Friends. And I'll give you a Whole Month Off. '''Ethan: '''Really? '''Luthen: '''Well? '''Ethan: '''I'll do it! '''Bad Cop: '''Should we tell the others? '''Ethan: '''We can't, we have make their Vacation great. We have to let them not know. '''Dora Kid: '''Okay, I guess the three of us will have to do it. They went off him and he saw playing with the Dolphins '''Bad Cop: '''Just stay from him, Sweet Dolphins. But he accidentally shot the Dolphins '''Bad Cop: Whoops. Dora Kid accidentally shot the Dolphins Dora Kid: Shoot I missed. Ethan accidentally shot another Dolphins Ethan: Confound it! Tino: '''Guys! The three of them their weapons '''Tino: '''While you're not here, you miss the Spa resorts. '''Ethan: '''Well, since we're here. Let's the Dolphins experience. '''Manager: Sorry, it's close. They were relaxing the Beach Ethan: '''Um, Tino, we'll get you some sunblock for your skin. '''Tino: '''I already have one. '''Dora Kid: '''Well, get you something to drink. '''Tino: '''Guus, it's fine. Beside, we spend our Vacations today. '''Bad Cop: '''We're just hungry, Me, Dora Kid and Ethan will get some. They ran off and Tino saw Ethan's Phone and it say "Eliminated the Target, Ethan, Dora Kid and Bad Cop". And Tino looks angry that they're working '''Tino: I knew it. Then another Message say "And send more pictures of the Ladies" Meanwhile Bad Cop, Dora Kid and Ethan are gonna use their Taser gun Tino: '''Guys! Bad Cop, Ethan and Dora Kid saw Our Heroes looks angry because they were working '''Dora Kid: '''Yikes! '''Tino: '''You tried to hurt someone, on our Vacations! '''Ethan: How do you know? Laval: '''Tino, saw the Message on your Phone. '''Emmet: We're with Tino on that one. Ethan: '''Look everyone, the guy that we are was a Criminal, he survived from the Plane and now I have to eliminated him. '''Ron: '''Well, I guess we have finish this. '''Ethan: '''Wait, "We"? '''Tino: '''Ethan, we're your Friends and we always have to help you, no matter what. And we have to get rid of this guy. Now who are we gonna eliminated him. '''Ethan: '''Jim Phelps. '''Tino: '''That Man from the Background you send to Luthen, I really like that guy, he always talks about my surfing... I'm gonna give him a Wedgie for this. '''Ethan: Dora Kid: Guys, are you sure we should do this? Me, Ethan and Bad Cop doesn't want you guys to be involved. Tino: '''Look, as soon as we get rid of him, we can resume our Vacations. '''Emmet: Oh, and one more thing, we're the Cruise, because it's gonna leave till sunset. Ethan: '''Worriz: '''I'm pretending to shot the people they I hate. Bam. Bam. I got that jerk. Bam. Bam. Shouldn't do that a long time ago. Minutes later Dora-Rinho is having a tennis with Jim Phelps Dora-Rinho: Jim: You're welcome. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3